galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 46
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> INTERLUDE Brhama Port Dimon Honsu would have smiled because he would meet the Triangle Agents at one of the Asteroids lower Bars. Who would meet at a Bar , only wanna be professionals and amateurs. Agents in the cheap Holo novels always met in dark bars on some Miner Asteroid. Well Brhama was no Miners port at least. Even the setting could have been from a Holo Show. The bar was dark and the Petharian Barkeeper was wiping his counter. Significant was that the Petharian had only three arms left and not even a cheap Cyber replacement. Either Business was bad or he had another problem saving money. The two Nul Agents already sat on a table, both disguised as Petharians , only they had all four arms. However Dimon was sure the Costumes could only make very limited use of the second pair. He sat down right across them and put a folded napkin on the table. One of the Petharians produced a similar folded napkin. "It is quite foolish to dress up like Petharians. There is hardly a more loyal species to the Union and only a handful ever went astray and there is already one." "We are aware of this but our size restricts us to a few species we can portray. It is however pleasant to meet you once again." " This is Brhama Port, Guys. You could be all yourself and we could meet up at the nice places and talk all day long and as loud as we want. There are no Terran Spies aboard this base!" "We are not really interested in meeting the Kermac. For it soils my very being to deal with these squealing dwarfs. However two developments have occurred and in one we believe the Kermac are involved and in the other we believe a cooperation might be necessary." "Can you be more specific?" "The First Gray One born in centuries has disappeared. It is of tremendous importance as Grey Nul are rare but when the longest raining king and most wisest leader we have receives a Gray one then this is a sacred omen and he was chosen to be our next leader. He was trained and succeeded in all aspects of fighting and learning but as he was on his wax to be purified in the Holy ashes of Narl Gatuhis small ship was attacked and he was abducted!" We believe he was brought somewhere into Free Space and we will pay you well to find him. if he is not found within 4 month we will search him ourselves. Treaties or no treaties and that will mean war with the other three." "I will do my best. I doubt it be easy to hide a Huge Nul Warrior , especially since normal Stasis won't hold him. Is he still alive?" "It must be so. The seer of Narl Gatu said we have 5 weeks before our Prince who is in strange lands transforms forever. The seer believes that could mean transforming from live to death." "You pay much trust in a seer! No Psionics I know of can actually predict the future." "He is no Psionicuser. We Nul have no talent or use for it. But he is always correct, always!" "And the other event?" "We are surprised you don't know yet. The Golden Ones are no longer Neutral!" "Have they decided to side with the Kermac? It would greatly surprise me. Maybe you misinterpreted a rumor. The GoldenOnes remained neutral for Eons!" "The Golden ones are full Members of the United Stars of the Galaxy. We just received message from our Diplomat at Pluribus The Message traveled per GalNet to Bokta World and was then transmitted via FTL Radio. Since we do not have the benefit of instantaneous messaging as the cursed Union it happened about 4 days ago." "It might be a trick. The old Sobody Merchant will never agree to that!" "It's no trick. Sobody has ordered himself and has retired. He has given Control to the Council of Elders. The entire Golden Fleet is was turned over to Union Fleet Headquarters and is to be adjusted upgraded and equipped with Translocators, while Union ships get Golden Sensors, Golden shieldsand other things! All this was openly discussed on GalNet." Dimon cursed under his breath." If they have enough time to integrate the entire Golden Fleet and who knows what Narth is giving them , they might just attack and be done with Kermac and Nul-Nu lproblems." "We will agree on a meeting with the Kermac see if we can find a common ground. With the Union that strong, war will not be far off and we need to discuss all options." "I will make the arrangements and the I will go and search your prince!" Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006